


Pull Me Closer

by biscuitysguise



Series: Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dani's HQ Kinkmas 2020: day 6 - thigh riding, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, OMG THAT ONE'S A TAG TOO!!!, Safe Sane and Consensual, but they don't actually fuck, chem prof kuroo, don't try to have clothed sex and grade chem tests at the same time kids, hmmm let's see, i love that that's a tag, just grinding and thigh riding, needy akaashi keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise
Summary: Tetsurou needs to get some work done, but his boyfriend is needy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Dani's Haikyuu Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037205
Kudos: 93





	Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> lmao short and sweet that's how we like it 
> 
> pls enjoy only like 1.1k of krak not quite fucking <333

Tetsurou realises before Keiji does. 

He doesn’t think that it’s because Keiji doesn’t pay attention to himself or to his own needs. No, he’s pretty sure that it’s just because they’ve been together for long enough that Tetsurou can recognise his boyfriend’s tells easily, while Keiji doesn’t even recognise it’s happening yet. 

The issue comes with the fact that Tetsurou is still working. There’s a pile of papers scattered across his desk, an answer key among them  _ somewhere, _ and a coloured pen in his hand - today’s choice is dark teal. He has to grade all of the accelerated gen chem tests tonight so he can hand them back tomorrow, with the inorganic chem tests still waiting for him on the other side of his desk, yet untouched. He rubs at a hairline with a sigh. This week of the first test is always the worst, since they fall on the same day for both classes. He’s willing to take the brunt of the impact if it means he’s still teaching his students at a steady rate and not pushing too hard while also keeping them busy enough to not be overwhelmingly bored. 

So for Keiji to get needy right now… well, it’s not the most opportune timing. 

“Babe,” he murmurs, pushing his glasses up to the top of his head. “You doing okay?” 

Keiji’s eyes flick up to look at him over the rim of his own glasses, before he goes back to his own work. “Yes…? Why do you ask?” 

“You’re shifting in your seat like you need something.” 

Keiji pauses briefly, and then sets his pen down and leans back in his chair. “How observant of you.” 

“Hey,” Tetsurou laughs, “I mean I am a chemist. It’s what I’m paid to do in a lab. Observe.” 

“And here I thought you were paid to teach kids the ways of the natural world.” Keiji stands and stretches. His arms go out in front of him with a slight sigh, and his sweater rides up at his hips, showing skin over the waistband of his low-slung sweats. He makes his way over to Tetsurou’s desk to lean against it, and Tetsurou wraps his arms around his waist. 

“Not necessarily the natural world. Not the inorganic kids, anyways. Those poor bastards in organic.” 

“What, do you not like it?” 

Tetsurou smiles a little and hides his face in his lover’s sweater. “It’s not that,” he says, “it’s just really hard, especially for first years who are still just trying to grasp the concept of what the hell chemistry even  _ is.” _

Keiji hums and runs his finger through Tetsurou’s hair. “So, I was being needy?”

His smile shift more towards a smirk, still smushed into the soft fabric. “Yeah.” His hand snakes down to grab at Keiji’s ass. “Yeah, I think that was it.” 

There’s no way for him to hide a gasp when the side of Tetsurou’s face is pressed into his stomach.  _ “Oh,”  _ he whimpers, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth. 

“Yeah? Was I right?” 

“Yeah…” Keiji mutters, blush high on his cheeks. 

Tetsurou hums. “I bet you could really use someone to take care of you, huh?” He smiles when Keiji nods. “Too bad I still have twenty three tests to grade.” 

“You—” 

Tetsurou chuckles then, pulling back from Keiji after pressing a kiss to his tummy. “I’ll be another hour, at  _ least.” _

“Tetsurou, I swear to god.”

“A bold statement.” 

“Oh my god,” Keiji mutters. He pulls on one of Tetsurou’s hands and places it on his hip, biting at his lip as he pulls his hand down the outside of his thigh and then towards the bulge already forming in his pants. “You did this, jackass. You better fix it.” 

Using his other hand, Tetsurou pulls at Keiji’s waist until he’s sitting on his thigh. He then snakes along his body and up to his mouth, thumbing at his bottom lip. His grin turns wolffish as he watches his boyfriend’s pupils dilate. “If you had stayed that needy for as long as you were planning to work, we both know we would be having marathon sex when you finally decided it was time for bed.” 

“Tetsurou—”

“I’m not sure either of us can afford to be up that late, babe.” He puts a hand on either of Keiji’s hips, pulling him into straddling his thigh, pushing his knee up just to watch him gasp and throw his head back. 

“Tetsurou!” 

“You’re so pretty like this, though. I could fuck you into the sheets once or twice, if you want. Just not right now, not until I get these tests done.” 

Keiji looks at him with a blazing glare, and his fingers tighten in Tetsurou’s hair. “Then what will you be giving me right now to tie me over to the main event?” 

“Bold of you to assume I’m going to give you  _ anything.” _ He smirks, and then picks up his pen again, locating the answer sheet amongst the piles and piles of papers, and once more working on the paper that he had been grading. 

Keiji whines from his spot on Tetsurou’s lap, playing with the buttons on his open cardigan. “Tetsu, please?” 

“I’m not playing with you right now, kitten.” 

“You absolute ass,” Keiji mutters. “Fuck you. I’ll do it myself, then.” He rolls his hips down onto Tetsurou’s thigh, taking in a sharp inhale as delicious pleasure zings up his spine. 

Tetsurou’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. Keiji being hard is always something that he greatly enjoys; they both have fun with sex, and one of them being hard usually means the other is sporting a semi at some point within the next ten minutes. It’s exceptionally hard to focus on grading the chemistry tests with his lover rutting against his thigh, and he can feel himself filling out. 

“Keiji,” he whispers, but there’s a finger pressed to his lips. 

“Work on your damn tests, you bastard. I expect you to be taking care of the problem you caused immediately after you’re done.” 

A shiver runs down Tetsurou's spine at the declaration, like he didn’t have a say in the matter. Of course, if he was really against something, he could always say no, but what is it hurting? Grading can be pretty mindless, especially when his tests are all multiple choice. 

“Then be a good boy and be quiet for me, Keiji,” he muses, pressing his pen to the paper at the same time as his lover rolled down again, mewling softly in his ear.  _ “Christ,” _ he mutters. It’s about to be a long, long hour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you liked it, consider dropping a kudos or a comment! (Both of these things also increase the likelihood of me not dropping the challenge ngl)
> 
> You can also subscribe if you want to get a new kinky haikyuu fic delivered to your inbox (hopefully) daily!! It's finals week starting wednesday so no guarantees that i'll be completely on top of it (this fic is already a day late, for example) but if i get behind i'll do my best to catch up!! 
> 
> I have a nsfw twt if you're interested (@biscuitysguise) although I'm a lot more active on my main (@biscuityskies)
> 
> I hope to see you tomorrow with a new kink!!


End file.
